


Stars

by DifferenceEngineGirl



Series: There's No Place Like Home [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Stargazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl
Summary: It had been far too long since Lucifer had seen the light of his stars.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: There's No Place Like Home [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604932
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to batard_loaf for beta-ing!

On Lucifer’s fifth day back on Earth, Chloe asked him to get in her car for a drive. They rode without talking, the quiet sitting comfortably between them as music drifted quietly through the car and the world rolled past. Leaving LA behind, they drove into the desert as the sunset painted the sky with orange and pink. 

Eventually, Chloe pulled over, ushering Lucifer out of the car to sit on the hood as the last glow of the day faded from the darkening sky. Before he could ask why she’d brought him there, she gently placed her hand on his jaw and tilted his head back to look at the sky. 

A smile lit up his face as he drank in the star-studded expanse above their heads. He fell back to lie on the car, all else forgotten as he gazed upon the light he’d created all those aeons ago, the light hidden from him for centuries and barely visible from his chosen home. 

Chloe lay beside him, head pillowed on his shoulder, his inhuman heat warding off the chill of the night. She watched his face as he gazed, his beatific smile so full of innocent joy she felt her own expression mirror his. 

Gently, she prompted him into telling her about them, pointing out constellations and naming every star he could see. Some he named in human tongues, others in the language of their creation, syllables flowing from his lips like molten honey and caressing her mind with silk-soft brushes. 

They lay there long into the night, happy in their peace until sleep began to wrap itself around her. He drove back to the city as she dozed in the passenger seat beside him, content in the quiet stillness of the sleeping world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome!


End file.
